


Snow Birds

by OtakuAme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, asanoya secret santa, just some cute babs being cute and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of fluffy asanoya oneshots for just-emerald on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

Despite the fresh coating of snow outside the gym, inside it’s warm and the Karasuno players still need water breaks now and then to keep them from overexerting themselves. It’s during one of these breaks that the team's ace feels something- or someone, hop onto his back and start messing with his hair. It was a routine enough action that he is able to easily adjust the the weight of his boyfriend and keep them both upright.

“Asahi-san you’re bun is loose! I’ll fix it!” Noya is already pulling the taller boy’s hair tie out and using both his hands to comb his hair back into place. His legs are clamped tightly enough around Asahi that he probably wouldn’t slip, but the brunet still helps to hold him up by wrapping his hands under Noya’s knees.

“You could have just told me, you know,” Asahi sighs as he has his hair pulled back into it’s usual style. He can hear Suga giggling with Tanaka a few feet away and can practically feel Daichi’s eyes rolling. Noya puts his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulders when he is finished fixing his hair and smiles to himself.

“Yeah, but this is more fun.” He leans forward enough to plant a quick kiss on Asahi’s cheek before hopping off and running back over to the court as if nothing had happened, leaving a very red ace behind him.

If that had been it for the surprise kisses that day maybe Asahi would have just brushed it off as Noya being in a very affectionate mood that day, but about five minutes later the libero is suddenly right in his face again, this time kissing him directly on the lips before going back to practice. And again a few minutes later. And again. And again! Each time is echoed with a slowly growing chorus us snickers, eyerolls, and teasing whistles, but never an explanation from Noya.

It wasn’t like they never kissed, and Noya was obviously a very physical person with everyone, so clinging and hand holding in public wasn’t new, but they usually weren’t as intimate in front of the team, and especially not during practice.

It’s after a rather passionate surprise kiss after Asahi spikes a point off of one of Noya’s sets, one that follows with Tanaka teasing the two to get a room, that the bewildered brunet finally figures out what is going on. He is combing his hands back through his hair while he racks his brain for any possible reason for his boyfriend’s sudden assault of kisses when he feels something stuck into his bun. He pulls it out and discovers it to be a small fake plant of some sort, with rounded leaves and little white berries. He looks over to Noya whose almost too busy giggling into his hand to explain what he had slipped into his boyfriend’s hair. Asahi held out the branch and looked over at his boyfriend, looking more than a little bit perplexed.

“You can’t leave someone under mistletoe unkissed, it’s bad luck, Asahi-san!”

After that, a strict ‘no mistletoe in the gym’ rule was enforced by Daichi. 


	2. Christmas Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya finds Asahi's ugly Christmas sweater

Fridays after practice had become Asahi and Noya’s unofficial date night. Every week, the couple would walk to Asahi’s house, curl up on the couch to watch movies, and eventually pull apart long enough to make dinner together. It was pretty routine but they both loved it.

Just because it was routine though, didn't mean it was foolproof.

Like this week, the pair didn't even make it in the front door without incident. Noya had thought having a snowball fight next to the park fountain would be a marvelous idea, but the layer of black ice on the half frozen fountain’s rim proved otherwise. Noya had hopped up to get a better angle for pelting his boyfriend with snowballs but ended up slipping right into the foundation and cracking through the thin top layer of ice, completely soaking his coat and school uniform in freezing cold water. Asahi fished him right out, and luckily the park was just around the corner from his house so he got his shivering boyfriend inside relatively quickly. Asahi started pulling off his boyfriend’s dripping wet coat and passed him his sports bag (which Noya had luckily dropped on a bench when they first began their snowball fight).

“You have a change of clothes in your gym bag right? Go take a warm shower and change into those, I'll put your wet clothes thought the wash.”

Noya snickered through his chattering teeth as he slipped into the bathroom and started taking off the rest of his wet clothes behind the almost shut door.

“I-I think my clothes and I are damp enough already, d-don't you?”

Asahi rolled his eyes as the wet clothes were passed out to him, but he heard the shower starting up so at least Noya wasn't going to argue the point seriously.

“That fountain water is disgusting. I don’t think they ever really change it and I’ve seen kids pee in there.” He heard Noya make a gagging and Asahi couldn’t help but chuckle. “I'll go make something hot for you to drink when you're out okay?”

Noya hummed back a thank you as he got into the hot shower. Asahi was right about the sanity of the fountain, there was some weird green flecks all over him from falling in the water and he was glad to wash it all off. When he was done Noya dried himself off and pulled on his spare gym shorts and shirt. He was still rather cold though, so he went out to the kitchen and poked his head in the doorway.

“Nn can I borrow a sweater or something? I didn't bring an extra jacket.”

Asahi looked up from the tea he was brewing. Noya had done a pretty good job of drying his hair off with the towel, but without any product in it his hair sat flat against his head making him look even smaller than usual. It was cute.

“Yeah of course. I've got some warm sweaters in the bottom drawer of my dresser.”

Noya smiled, “Thaaaanks. I'll be right back then.”

The libero headed back down the hall, this time going into Asahi’s room. He sat down on the floor in front of the dresser and started looking through the bottom drawer for something to wear. His eyes caught on a bright red sweater, and when he pulled it out he couldn't help but grin. It was a genuine gaudy over decorated ugly Christmas sweater. He’d never seen Asahi wear it but he could definitely picture it. Noya quickly tugged the oversized sweater over his head and let it drop to its full length. Noya checked his reflection in the mirror on the back of the bedroom door and snickered to himself. The sweater ended up reaching all the way to his knees and the sleeves dangle past his hands. There weren't many things being so short made better for Noya, but having the ultimate boyfriend sweater was for sure one of them.

Noya closed the dresser drawer before skipping back into the kitchen where his boyfriend was busy finishing making tea. He playfully slapped at Asahi’s back with his sleeves and spun as the taller teen looked over.

“Hehe, I didn't know you were so festive with your wardrobe. How does it look on me?”

Asahi's shook his head and flicked one of the bells that was sewn onto the tree design. Daichi and Suga had insisted he get it last year when they found it on sale after the Christmas season.

“You look like an elf, all you’re missing is a hat and a shelf.”

Noya pouted and slapped at his boyfriend with the sleeves again before crossing his arms over the gaudily decorated sweater.

“Rude, and you even made it rhyme. Double rude. Honestly I don’t know how I endure such verbal abuse.”

Asahi rolled his eyes; when Noya was angry for real it was honestly terrifying, but when he faked angry it was just too cute. After being together for so long he’d gotten used to his boyfriend’s teasing and learned to tease him right back, He held out a mug to the shorter teen and smiled.

“Maybe cause I make you hot tea after you fall in fountains?”

Noya squinted at his boyfriend as if he was trying decide if it was a good enough reason. He took the mug, and finally let a smile sneak past the grumpy facade.

“Yeah that must be it.”


End file.
